Lightning
by air29
Summary: Selena Marts is accustomed to money and a comfortable life. Her life is turned upside down when an experiment at school goes wrong and she is sucked into District 12 and is forced to survive the harsh conditions. Will Gale help her or leave her to die...
1. Time Travel

**Title is based off the song Lightning by The Wanted, check out the song on YouTube, read the lyrics and you'll see why I found the song fitting for this fanfic. Warning my story may not follow the Hunger Games plot entirely. I may add a few things and be gentle when reviewing; it's been awhile since I read the books, though I am re-reading them and am extremely pumped for the movie! Enjoy, and may the odds be ever in Selena's favor. :D**

My hands shook nervously as my lab partner/ex-boyfriend handed me a wire for the radio transistor we had to put together. I really wish I wasn't stuck being his partner, but back when we were together we made the stupid choice to sit next to each other, hence how we were now stuck as lab partners even though we broke up. I didn't really mind all that much. I still like Nico, even if he was mad at me. I still don't see why he was so angry with me. I never cheated on him and I can't believe he would think such a thing. He really rather trust some rumor than listen to me, his girlfriend. Then again he's always been thickheaded and a complete pig at times. It only made me more confused that I still wanted him and how he can sometimes be real sweet to me. I let out a low sigh as I took the wire gently in my left hand and tried to figure out where to connect it.

I plugged it into a seemingly correct opening on the transistor and felt a rush of electricity filtered throughout my entire body. I let out a scream and I heard Nico do the same. Suddenly everything was black and I felt the air rush around me quickly. My eyes were in pain as vibrant colors replaced the blackness and it felt like I was in a blender, but without the blades. I was spinning around and around trying desperately to grab hold of something, but there was only air swirling around me. It was surprising I didn't get sick.

I tried to open my eyes to see what was happening, but all I saw was the swishing colors and then I felt my back hit the ground. "Ah!" I screeched and felt a sudden snap. I cried out from the pain that now flared up from my wrist and my ankle. Something was definitely broken. I search for my eye sight again and finally found it.

Colorful green trees were standing tall and strong all around me. I was lying back on dewy grass and I managed to pry myself up into a sitting position. I looked around and saw him._ Nico, _he was lying limp on the floor, groaning in pain. I manage to force myself to call over to him. _Poor Nico, he looked terrible._ His dark brown hair fell into his deep blue eyes and he had a pale face despite his tan complexion. I kept pushing my body to crawl, even though my wrist and ankle screamed in protest. "Nico, are you alright?" I asked, even if it was a pathetic question. _Of course he's not alright Selena! His leg is bleeding and his arm is twisted in a sickening arrangement. _I scolded myself mentally.

Nico was definitely not fine. "Does it look like I'm okay?" He asked me credulously. Good old Nico just had to make a joke about this. He always made jokes when things went wrong. It was his way of dealing with sticky situations.

"No, you do not look okay. Here I'll go get some help." I whispered, close to the verge of tears. I've never been quite that strong, except around my brother Zane.

"Don't go Selena, just stay." He mumbled and reached for my hand.

I sobbed. "You're not dying, are you?"

He chuckled. "Me? Of course not, I just want you to stay with me."

I smiled and squeezed his good hand gently. The other one, which was still twisted, was battered with cuts. "Where do you think we are?" I asked him.

He shrugged. "Probably some parallel universe, where zombies eat stranded humans like us."

I glowered at that. "Not funny."

He reached out to wipe away my tears from my cheeks. Nico smiled at me. "I'm sorry for being an ass. I really was just pissed at myself. I know you're too good for me."

"Don't say that Nico. People are just going to hate and I know Jasmine wants you." I replied, slightly jealous I wasn't willing like her. I want Nico, sure I was no prude. I just want to wait and not be such a slut like the other girls at my school. They could leave a completely vulnerable with their ridiculous short shorts.

He laughed. "Yeah, but she's nothing compared to you. I could care less about her, you know I love you."

I ignored him. He was just saying this to get me to forgive him. I decided to lie down next to him anyway, but that's because I was scared that he might be right about the parallel universe crap. I didn't want to think about zombies popping out either and devouring us. My thoughts were suddenly answered and that's when I heard voices.

"I think we've got plenty, Catnip." A deep voice said. The sounds were probably a few feet away. I looked at Nico and he looked back at me.

"Got that right, we'll have a feast tonight." A girl's voice replied. Her voice wasn't as high pitch, but more mellow.

I gripped Nico's hand and he rubbed his thumb across my knuckles. "Don't worry Selena, there probably just passing through."

That's when an arrow struck the bark of the tree that was right above our heads. I let out a sharp scream and Nico even shrunk back some.

"Who are you and what are you doing out here?" The guy's voice boomed at us. The boy and girl were both standing next to each other. They had a gallon filled with strawberries and some other foods? I wasn't going to question them about their food either, but it looked different from store bought food.

Nico was first to speak up. "Nico Cortez and this is Selena Marts. Are you from around here, it sure looks like it to me? Could you help us?" He asked and gestured to the gash on his leg.

I felt him wrap an arm protectively around me. He knew that these two had no mercy and you could see it in their gray eyes. I gulped myself and that's when the guy's eyes caught mine. He shook his head once and then looked at the girl. She had her bow raise, as if she would strike me with one of her arrows. "Let's go Catnip."

"What?" She asked, stunned at this comment.

"Let's go. They obviously will keep their tongue about us hunting. Let's leave them be, we need to get back to the Hob anyway."

I felt my throat get dry. "The Hob?" I asked.

I felt Nico nudge my arm. He wants me to shut up now. "You have strange names." The boy commented.

"Not really, what kind of the name is Catnip?" I snapped back. These two were beginning to get on my nerves. Did they think it was fun to shoot arrows at people who were hurt? Did that make them feel tough and badass to make fun of other people's names? Well I surely didn't think it was funny. I also didn't like the glare the girl, Catnip, was giving me.

"It's Katniss; Gale just can't seem to lose his little nickname for me." She muttered, obviously annoyed with me too.

Well two can play at this game, _bitch._ "So you think your badass then?" I shot back. Nico nudged my arm again. I ignored it though. I wasn't going to let this Katniss get the better of me. "Where do you even get off? You shot an arrow at two people who are injured? Did your daddy not raise you better?" And there were the words. I couldn't seem to hold my tongue, too bad for Gale.

"Don't you dare—" She replied furiously. Katniss reached for a bow but Gale stopped her.

"Katniss, relax. She has a point about the bow thing. Sorry, it's not a good day." He said sincerely and he actually sounded sincere.

"Since when are you all nice?" Katniss retorted.

"Look at his arm Catnip. Selena and her friend need our help. I'm not heartless like the capitol." He replied and this shut Katniss up.

Capitol, I definitely did not want to know where this place is. If we were in D.C. then perhaps we might be safe, but that can't be true. This is too crazy if it is. Arizona is way too far from Washington D.C. Katniss's snarky retort broke me away from my thoughts.

"Fine," She muttered and the two of the came over to us.

"We're going to help both of you. I'll carry him," Gale said to us. He lifted Nico up and Nico didn't complain at this. I couldn't blame him I suppose. He did have that nasty gash in his leg and the sickening twist on his arm.

Katniss helped me to my feet. "Catnip!" Gale seethed at her. I gasped at the pain on my ankle.

"Sorry," She muttered and carried me in her arms. They left the food behind and managed to take us a wired fence. "You will have to crawl." Katniss whispered to me. "Can you do that?"

I nodded. "Yeah I think so."

She set me down gently this time. "Sorry about before. I let my temper get the best of me." She mumbled so bad I could barely make out her words.

I bet she didn't like to apologize. "It's okay." I replied.

She didn't say anything, but simply crawled under the chain linked fence. I mimicked her movement and slid under the fence easily. Nico and Gale were next to cross over. Nico barely managed because of his leg, but he proceeded across. Katniss picked me back up in her arms and Gale did the same with Nico.

"Your place or mine?" She asked.

"Yours, I your mom can patch them up." He replied. My eyes widen in surprise as I took in the surroundings. The houses were small and a dull gray color. Smoke rose up from several houses away. It looked utterly depressing in my opinion, not to mention dirty from, what is that, coal soot?

"This is where you live?" I asked Katniss a bit appalled, once we came to a halt at the house.

She didn't answer me but called out a name instead. "Prim open up the door!"

The wooden door opened and a girl with blonde hair popped up. She looked nothing like Katniss. Her hair was blonde and pulled back into pigtail braids. She had striking blue eyes to match and looked adorable as well. She must be about eleven or twelve. She was definitely older than Zane. Zane, my younger brother, was seven. The girl's eyes widen. "Mother!" She called out.

Katniss and Gale carried us into the house. They set us down on a couch type thing. It looked different than any furniture from my home. I was used to having nice furniture. My prestigious father, or so my mom calls him, was a famous actor. I was the daughter of Anthony Marts. He lives with us half of the year and kind of reminds me of the anti-snowbird, since he only lives with us in the summer, which makes no sense due to the excruciating heat. My mother moved my brother and me from L.A a long time ago, so we wouldn't be exposed to the Hollywood environment. We did okay I guess, but it sucked that my dad upsets my mother when he's gone. He loves her; I know this because of how he looks at her. I just simply hate his job. Another person appeared. She had the matching features of Prim.

"What happened?" The woman asked and I presumed she was their mother.

"We found them out while hunting for game." Katniss said.

Her mother looked at us. "What are your names?"

"Selena Marts." I said.

"Nico Cortez," Nico responded.

"Are they from the capitol?" Prim asked.

They all stared at us then and real long too. "Washington D.C.?" I asked, slightly confused.

"That's capital," Nico replied. "They mean something else."

"Washington D.C.?" Katniss question.

"Um yeah, it's been the capital of the United States of America since; well I'm not that good with history."

They stared us down even more. "They have to be spies." Gale replied.

"We are not spies!" I replied and clutched Nico's hand. "What year is it?"

Gale shrugged. "Who knows?

"Okay, then who's the president?"

"President Snow, how can you not know this?" Katniss replied exasperated.

I rolled my eyes at her attitude. "No it's not. Stop fucking around. President Obama is who currently is in office." Nico snapped.

I felt my blood run cold. "Nico, that transistor, that's when this must of happened."

"Come on. It couldn't have zapped us to the future." He replied, trying to find some logic in all of this.

"Well we are definitely not in 2012." I stated and let go of his hand.

Their mother seemed to be the one who was currently sane. "Set him down on the kitchen table. I need to clean his wound."

Gale was next to being brought back from the lethal staring contest.

"Right, well I better get back home. Have to look _good_ for the games."

Games? What games could he possibly be talking about? I pondered this and realized that he had said it sarcastically. Gale disappeared out the door and Prim closed it gently. She moved to her mother's side to assist if needed. Katniss went out of the room and I wasn't sure why. I sat in one of the chairs by the kitchen table. Gale had moved me here so I could be close to Nico. Nico winced as Katniss's mother cut his jeans and was applying some clear liquid to it.

"Shit!" He cussed and shut his eyes.

Yeah, that liquid didn't look so appealing. I grabbed his hand and let him squeeze mine. _Poor Nico, he didn't deserve this pain._ I tried my best to ignore the pain flaring from my ankle and wrist. Prim began checking my wounds. "Her arm's broken mother."

"Go and get the extra supplies from my room." She told Prim and then pulled out a cloth. She cleaned Nico's wound and applied another liquid to it. She noticed me staring in wonder. "It's just to stop infection from spreading."

I nodded my head. "So what did Gale mean by games?" I asked her.

"The annual Hunger Games of course." She replied and gave me a wary look. "You are not from District 12 are you?"

I shook my head no. "I'm from Arizona."

She gave me another bewilderment expression. "It's a state. The United States of America is composed of fifty states. Arizona is in the south-west portion." I clarified.

She mulled that over before replying. "Well now we go by districts. There are no states."

"No states?" I exclaimed. "Okay, we're definitely not in America."

"Oh you are. These are the ruins of Northern America."

Katniss's mother continued to work on Nico's leg. She was stitching it up with a needle and thread. Nico winced again, biting down on a cloth and squeezed my hand tightly. I didn't complain though, I'd probably be crying if it were me. "So what happened exactly?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well obviously everything has changed since 2012. How did the Hunger Games start and what are they?" I questioned.

She sighed. "The games were created to keep people in the districts from rebelling. District 13 wanted change and so the capitol destroyed them. They created the games as a reminder that we are weaker than the capitol. Every year the districts must send a boy and girl from the ages twelve to eighteen to the capitol to participate in these games. The games are a fight to the death on live TV."

I gaped at this. "That's seriously sick! Who would do that to their children?"

She looked at sad. "It's not our choice. We have to do this. This is the fourth time Katniss will be in the drawing for tributes. Tributes are what we call the participants of the games. Unfortunately this will be Prim's first year."

I felt my stomach lurch. I was going to be sick. I made it to a basket type thing and threw up acidic liquid. It hurt my throat, but I couldn't stop it. Besides it must be from not eating for two whole days. I wasn't hungry anymore after looking at the semi-vomit. This has to be some kind of sick joke. Maybe Nico and I were on some reality game show. Maybe, just maybe, this was an episode of Punk'd. I knew I was hurting my wrist, but at this moment I couldn't even think straight. I felt someone rubbing my back. I turned my head and saw Prim. She saw the tears in my eyes. I was scared. I know I don't know her but she reminded me of my little brother. "Oh my god." I sobbed. "How can this be real?"

She gave me a sad face. "It's okay."

I cried some more but eventually stopped. I knew I had to be strong for Nico. He was in pain right now and crying wouldn't help the situation. "Sorry," I said to Katniss's mother. "I'll clean it up."

"Don't worry about it." She replied. Nico was bandaged up now and his arm was being worked on. "I'll have to break it back in place before I can put a brace on."

Nico nodded. "Go ahead, just make it quick."

She broke his arm and I covered my ears to muffle his shout. "Sorry," She said and bandaged up his arm.

"Mother, where are we going to keep them?" Katniss had suddenly come into the room.

"I'll keep them with me." She said giving Katniss a wink. "Go ahead and get dressed, both of you."

Prim and Katniss disappeared into a room, which I was assuming was their bedroom. "Now it's time to work on you."

I ignored the pain that occurred as she patched up my wrist. It was broken, but my ankle was only twisted. "Do we have to participate in those games?" Nico asked.

"No. The two of you will stay by my side. The peacekeepers are more focused on the possible tributes. They won't even notice the two of you." She assured.

Both Nico and I would have to use a crutch. Katniss's mother seemed to be a pro at this. She explained about how her parents owned an apothecary shop. Once I was patched up myself, I had the courage to ask some questions. "So there's really nothing anyone can do about the games?"

She shook her head slightly. "This sucks. How the hell would this have happened?"

"That's easy. Our government is so corrupt I'm not surprised." Nico responded. "I bet it was a massive war or pollution."

"Do you know what happened to the Earth?"

"No but, I know that the environment was destroyed because of_ your_ people." Katniss seethed. She was dressed in a velvet blue dress.

That was a drastic change compared to what she had on before. I picked her for a tomboy alright. "Katniss," Her mother chastised. "That's not a kind way to treat guests."

She rolled her eyes and disappeared out the door. "What's her problem?" I mumbled.

Katniss's mother responded then. "Ever since her father perished in a coal mining accident, she's been angry with me. I can't say I blame her. I abandoned my children for my own selfish reasons."

I felt myself tense up. "I'm sorry for your loss. I didn't know."

She gave me a weak smile. "It's not your fault."

Nico used his crutch to come over to me. "Are you sure they won't notice us with these?" He questioned her.

She shook her head. "No, the peacekeepers tend to keep their attention focused on the tributes."

I glanced at Nico and could only hope we would go unseen.

**Hate it, love it? Let me know what you all think in a lovely review. Oh and sorry for any grammar mistakes, unfortunately I'm not a gifted grammar prodigy.**


	2. Tributes and Goodbyes

My feet felt a bit uncomfortable as we stood with Katniss's mother. Gale and Katniss had gone to stand with the eligible children who might be selected for this year's hunger games.

A shrilly voice broke me from my thoughts. "Welcome to the annual 74th Hunger Games!"

For some reason despite her happy go voice, I did not think something good was about to happen. I felt my stomach churn for the eligible participants of this lottery, like the essay I had to read for English class. That's what it was after all, just a drawing of names, except for children between the ages twelve to eighteen. Sure they weren't stoning the tributes to death, but they might as well be since they are sending them to fight to the death in an arena. I was grateful that Katniss's mother was kind enough to explain more to Nico and me on the way over here. I felt so lost but Nico reassured me as he clutched my hand in his; he was trying to comfort me. I looked into his eyes, they matched mine. Fear and confusion were the two emotions I felt. Also remorse for whoever is chosen. We waited for the pink haired lady to finish her speech about how courageous everyone is for participating and to wish District 12's tributes good luck.

Bitch was all I could think to call her. She was oblivious to the truth of these games. I wonder why this happened. What happened to our planet? We were not in the year 2012 and I had the faintest idea of what year we currently are in. Pinky could also work for her nickname though, and I continued to watch as she selected one of the pieces of paper.

She cleared her throat before speaking and smiled proudly. "Primrose Everdeen!"

My eyes widen, that's Katniss's sister and she has been selected as the female tribute of District Twelve. I shot a glance at Nico and his eyes widened too. Both of us could not believe this! It was complete insanity! How could a twelve year old survive these despicable games? Katniss's mother let out a shaky sob. I instantly grabbed her hand to offer her some comfort. I thought of my younger brother Zane.

As the peacekeepers took hold of Prim, I noticed something, _Katniss._

"Prim!" She called out. "I-I volunteer as tribute!" She yelled out.

I felt sorry for her. She wouldn't let her sister go off to that hateful capitol. I couldn't help but think this is my fault.

It is my fault and my generation's. With all the pollution and greedy corporations, no wonder these people are now paying for the consequences we created. I felt so sick that I threw up, right on Nico.

I couldn't help but cry and suddenly I couldn't breathe. My god, why can't I breathe! I gasped out and felt Nico try to steady me. Dizziness consumed my nausea and that's when I fell. Everything went black.

Cold water caused me to wake. A cloth was on my forehead and I jumped at the sight of an unfamiliar stranger. A pretty woman, who looked to be middle aged, was staring back at me.

"There, there. Your fine, I'm just cleaning up your face." She whispered and pushed the hair out of my face gently.

I offered a weak smile. "Um, thanks. Not to be rude, but who are you?"

"I'm Gale's mother, Hazelle." She said kindly.

She had a warm smile, kind of like my mom. My mother always was so happy; I just hate what my father puts her through. It's surprising that they are still together since most celebrities get divorced, but not my parents they are still in love. _Bleck!_

"Selena," I replied and gave her a weak smile. Gosh my head hurt! My ankle felt better and so did my wrist, but my head was killing me. It must be a headache. Perhaps I hit it on something when I blacked out. It was so weird; it felt like a complete buzzing in my head.

Hazelle handed me a cup. "Your name is pretty." She said. "It's herbal tea."

I nodded. "My head hurts, did I fall hard?" I asked, thinking about when I blacked out. Oh god, I just remembered how I threw up on Nico. Speaking of Nico, where is he?

"Your friend caught you just in time. It's probably from sleep. You've been sleeping for two days now."

My eyes widened. "T-Two days!" I exclaimed. I've never slept so long in my life.

"Yes, the boy, Nico. He's with Gale. They're out."

Judging by her voice, I presumed it meant that they we're hunting illegally. I remember vaguely that Katniss whispered to Gale about Nico and me being spies. Her mom explained before the reaping that that's how they got food, even if it was illegal.

I tried to make a comparison by explaining pirating to her, but she just starred. I'm guessing they are not fans of television. Who would if you have to watch children fight to the death on live TV every year? "When will they be back?"

"Noon," she replied. "Perhaps later, depending on what they find."

This puzzled me, why take Nico with him? Nico is not much of a hunter or fighter, last I recalled. Of course he just simply seems to be full of surprises lately, like how we're suddenly back together. What was up with that? I pondered this when I felt a small hand on my own.

"You can have these," a small girl with dark curly hair whispered shyly, giving me a dress and a small coat.

I smiled down at her. She must be related to Gale, they had the same hair and eyes. Gale's hair wasn't curly though, it was coarser and more of a manly hairdo. Oh great Selena, keep thinking about him. I was not going to lie to myself. He was damn handsome for a guy from this area. District 12 could strictly be defined as a repulsive dirty typical coal mining town, like in the movies. I did not want to spend my time living here, though I was grateful for Hazelle's help and the little girl's kindness.

"Thank you," I said and patted the girl's head. She smiled at this and then took off out the door. "Is she your daughter?"

Hazelle gave a swift nod. "Her name's Posy. I have two other sons, Rory and Vick." She clarified.

I was impressed. "Wow."

She nodded in agreement. I felt kind of awkward with my remark so I might as well talk about my family. "I've got a brother name Zane and my parents, oh and my dog Shay."

She gave me a smile. "You must miss them. Gale explained how he found you. You're not a capitol spy after all?"

"No, that's the last thing I could ever do. I got zero shady attributes."

She nodded at this. "Well I'll leave you to change."

I was grateful for some alone time. I managed with my sprain ankle; it didn't hurt so badly anymore. Everything felt so foreign here, but I managed with the patsy dress that had little fashion incorporated into it. Correction, it had no color and was completely distasteful to me. I liked wearing colorful clothes. I tossed my designer jeans onto the floor and removed my knitted top. I was just in my undergarments. I unfolded the dress and undergarments appeared. Ew, granny panties.

I rather just keep my Victoria Secret lacy panties and matching bra. Dad lent me his credit card the last time we went to Phoenix. I was grateful for the new wardrobe. I wasn't spoiled or anything, but I did enjoy new clothes as much as any other girl.

I slipped the dress on and let out a sharp scream when I saw two sets of grayish eyes peering at me from the outside of the room's window.

Mortified I smoothed my dress down and yanked the faded yellow drapes closed. Hazelle returned in an instant. "Two boys were watching me!"

She sighed. "I'm sorry. Rory and Vick get in here now!" She snapped in an angry mom voice.

The same boys appeared and had their heads down. Their cheeks were flush and Hazelle stared them down in disapproval. "Do you have something to say to our guest?"

They nodded. "Sorry," the both muttered.

"For?" She prompted, with one of her hands on her hips.

"For staring at you when you changed," the older one replied, his cheeks getting redder.

"Good, now go finish your chores." She replied still stern. They took off quickly and Hazelle returned her gaze back to me.

"I'm terribly sorry for that. They are young and curious. Rory's going to be thirteen and Vick is ten. Posy is only four." She explained.

"My brother's seven and I'm going to be sixteen tomorrow." Suck for me because I know that I would not be going back to my time. That sort of thing didn't happen right away, but that didn't mean I wasn't determined. I tried to picture how the character in movies and books returned to their time. That's when it hit me, the tree. It had to be our source back, it's where we fell, but then it was that damn transistor's fault that we we're here. Was it a default in the product or was this all planned? I moved past Hazelle and ignored her as I got out of that house. I was running and in an instant I was to the familiar chain linked fence that I crossed underneath. I slipped down onto my stomach and pushed myself under. My wrist flared slightly from the movement but I ignored it. Once on the other side I turned back and saw that Hazelle had sent the two boys after me. They seemed wary to cross over. "Go back peeping Toms."

They shook their heads stubbornly. "Mother said to follow you." The younger one, Vick, said.

"You will get lost."

"Gale's showed me the woods before," Rory snapped back. "You're the one who will get lost."

"I think I can manage without your help." I retorted. "Whatever come if you want, but don't pee yourself when you see me disappear."

Both slipped under and I heard Vick mutter something to Rory. "And Gale says to be nice to her?"

I snapped my head back. "I have ears."

They shut up and continued to follow me. I tried to look at familiar trees to find my way back. It all looked the same though, just green and mossy. My ankle hurt slightly from the walking but I persisted onward. The boys laughed. "You don't know where you're going, do you?" Rory replied.

I glowered. I should scare them off. I took hold of my necklace. It was a locket my father had given to me last Christmas. On the left side was a picture of our family portrait, but the right was of my dog. She's a poodle mix and quite loving. I missed them and I hoped that if I scared off these two, I could find that damn tree.

"You know all I have to do is open this locket and the capitol will send a hovercraft for me." I made up the hovercraft part, but hopefully dumb and dumber will take a hint to get.

Their eyes widened. "Gale was wrong! You are a spy!" They took off full sprint back to the direction we came from.

I laughed and continued onward. I heard two male voices. "This is easy."

"Must be a natural then," I heard Gale tell Nico.

I decided I was not going to find the tree. I moved closer to the direction of where they were. Nico had a bow in his arms and shot an arrow just above my head. I shrieked and he instantly dropped the bow. "Selena! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you."

I shook my head. "Be careful with that and since when do you care about hunting."

He rushed to me and hugged me to him. My eyes caught Gale's as he did this. Was that sadness I saw in them? Then it hit me, Katniss. Based on his body language and his protectiveness of her, he must love her deeply. She must be one of those oblivious girls who have no clue when a guy clearly wants her. Since she was in the games, he must be so worried and heartbroken for her. Nico pressed a gentle kiss to my lips and it surprised me since Gale was standing not too far from us. I kissed back though, missing his lips against my own. It felt familiar and good, like home.

Nico's tongue brushed against my bottom lip and I pulled away. I did not like the idea of making Gale a third wheel. "So I guess you wouldn't know where the tree is?"

Nico chuckled at my shyness. He used to do this at school and I hated it. I didn't like being showed off like some trophy and that's how I felt whenever he would kiss me in public. It was his swagger that pissed me off when he did it. It was one reason why I was semi-thankful for our break-up. "Why would you want to go back anyway? It's better here."

"It is no better," I argued. "Our families are probably going to the police and having a search done."

He shook his head. "Maybe if you paid attention then you would know that my dad's too drunk to notice. Your dad's probably got the S.W.A.T team out looking for you."

I gave a glance at Gale. He looked confused as hell. "Um, we have police. They are like peacekeepers in a way." They had explained to both Nico and me to stay clear of the power ranger wannabes. Well that was what Nico and I we're calling them. It was true, their outfits kind of resembled power rangers. "Except the police actually help people."

Gale nodded. "I looked at the tree, we both did. There's no trace of your time."

I sighed. "Thanks. Why are you acting like this Nico?" I asked, looking at my boyfriend.

He gave me an incredulous look. "You want to go back to shit hole Yuma? There's nothing there. You might go somewhere, but not me."

"Hello, there's something called financial aid and you can go to AWC." That's the community college in our area.

"Don't like school," he replied gruffly and shot another arrow. This time it hit a tree dead on.

I shivered and it was mostly because it was cold out here. "Here," Gale offered his jacket to me. I smiled and replied, "Thanks. Um, your brothers tried to follow but I sent them back."

He sighed. "Mother must have been thinking of your safety. It's not safe out here and I want both of you to promise that you will not venture out here, unless you're with me."

Nico shrugged. "Alright then, but I think I could handle myself. Selena you should go back."

I shot him a glare. "I'm remembering why we broke up. You're such a judgmental pig." I took off. I hate how he put on this act, like he actually cared about me. He probably just wanted to be with me because there was no one else here. I hadn't realized I've been crying as I walked, until a hand on my shoulder brought out a sob from me.

It was Gale. He hugged me. "It's alright to be scared. You deserve better than that."

I shivered and accepted the warmth of his hug. "I just want to go home. I want this to end. How can you live like this?"

He shook his head. "Believe me, I hate it too. If I had my way, no one would go to bed hungry, but it's just the way things are."

I cried and hugged him closer. "I feel sick for everyone here. It's so dirty and the conditions that this district puts up with are completely foul."

He just pulled me closer. "And I know that Katniss will win. She's tough and hopefully then she can help out some of the poorer families."

I shivered again and nodded in agreement. "She was pretty feisty."

He chuckled. "That's Catnip for you. Are you alright though? I mean, how are your wounds?" He asked awkwardly.

"Better," I lied to him. No need to make him worry, like he even did. Something told me that Gale was actually concerned though. I think it's his deep gray eyes. "Well they are kind of sore."

He nodded at this. "Katniss's mother says you should be fine in a week for your ankle, but your wrist will need more time to heal."

I gave him my best smile. I did not want to start crying again. Why the hell does Nico have to make this so hard? "That's good to hear. So did you catch anything?"

Gale shook his head. "I was just teaching _him_ stuff."

His hands were on my waist as he still kind of held me. I think I saw some redness flush up into his cheeks because he pulled away instantly. "Can you walk?"

I nod. My foot screamed at me in protest. Why is it that everything feels alright when you're lying down but as soon as you're up and walking the pain returns?

Gale noticed my limp. "Here," he offered, but a jealous voice interrupted him.

"You won't lay a hand on her."

Both Nico and Gale stared one another down. "Um, can we cool the testosterone levels down? I can just walk?" I offered.

Gale gave me a look of exasperation. "I can carry you, it's no problem."

"Oh—" I was about to accept his offer when Nico butted in.

"I'm going to carry her, she's my girlfriend." Nico replied.

"Not anymore," I snapped.

He shrugged. "Fine then, I will just go with Madge. She's been more reasonable these past days."

Then it hit me, hard. "What? Who's Madge?"

Gale suddenly punched Nico straight in the eye. "Ass," he cursed.

Nico fell to the ground. His wounds didn't seem to bother him, which made little sense, since he was more beat up than I from the fall. "Madge is prettier anyway. You've been eyeing Selena all this time, so can have her coal miner."

Gale glared at him. "You shut up or I'll hand you over to the peacekeepers."

"And I will take her down with me," he replied with a crooked smile.

I cried. "And you accused me of cheating! It's been you all along Nico! You cheated on me, how could you do this? Especially now, when we're here in this time?"

He shrugged again and forced his body up to stand. "Easy, you were just too stupid to notice."

Gale kicked him back down and told him to shut up again. "Or I could kill you myself. The peacekeepers wouldn't ever find you?"

Gale's eyes turned from a deep gray to a hazy smoke color. He had a knife in his hand and was inches away from his throat. Nico literally peed himself. "Okay, fine. You win, I'll just leave."

"And don't come back," Gale said.

I looked at Gale, who didn't say a word. "How could you just send him off?" I asked, once Nico was gone.

"He doesn't deserve you or Madge. I may not like her, but Nico would die if he didn't hold his tongue. I wasn't going to risk losing you." He said, but muttered the last part.

"Lose me? You're afraid to lose me?" I asked. "I thought you're in love with Katniss!"

"I am confused, just drop it okay?" He snapped angrily.

I nodded quickly. "Alright, then let's get back."

He scooped me up from where I stood. I felt his calloused hands wipe away the remainder of my tears that soaked my cheeks. "It's going to be fine."

With that, we went back to District 12, the most depressing place that I would have to call home, for now.

**So what do you all think? Leave me some reviews; I really want to know what you think. I have yet to find a good Hunger Game fanfic so I made my own. Let me know what you think so far and if there are any good ones out there. I'd like to check them out. Oh and by the way Yuma is a real dusty place since it's in the desert , for those of you who've never heard of the town, so that's how Nico and Selena can actually breathe properly in District 12, even with the coal mining.**

**~Air~**


	3. Numbing Anger

Two weeks have passed since I first arrived here in District 12. My heart and head felt numb. I pulled on a pale yellow dress that lay flat out on a nearby chair. Hazelle must have set it there. I was in a deep depression and I knew this. The Hawthorne family wasn't pestering me anymore, so that was one upside. I felt my head throb in complaint as I made my way to the door.

Hopefully I wouldn't throw up today's breakfast. My stomach was flatter than usual, and I'm certain I know the difference between thin and anorexic. I resembled a model alright now; Dad would be so proud of me. He always was bugging me to exercise and eat healthy. I wasn't healthy though and I felt like a ghost as I joined the Hawthornes for breakfast. It was some mush type grain and wild eggs that Gale found the other day.

Good thing I know my stuff when it comes to chickens. These weren't chicken eggs though, but I'm sure one day without refrigeration wouldn't harm them. This wasn't heat stroke Yuma, Arizona. The weather here was cooler and the eggs definitely wouldn't go bad as quickly. I used to raise chickens for 4-H, until my Dad made me start taking ballet and modeling classes. Ugh, I remember yelling at him about it. Right now, I actually miss his urging and pestering to be some Hollywood star.

I could see them now. Selena Marts, beloved daughter of Anthony and Sofia Marts, has gone missing along with her fellow classmate Nico Cortez. I could hear CNN's report on my disappearance. Maybe Nico's right about me, perhaps my dad has the S.W.A.T team out looking for me. We did have the money for it after all. That's what made being in District 12 even worse. Here was a family struggling to keep themselves fed, while I did nothing to help. I was too weak for much.

I brought my attention back to the bowl of mush grains. Oatmeal looks way more appetizing than this crap. I pushed it to Gale's younger siblings. They reached out eagerly for it, but a calloused hand stopped the three younger siblings.

"Leave it," he snapped at them. "Eat it." He muttered.

Gale's mother Hazelle had already ate her portion and was washing clothes for other people from the Seam. That's what this shit hole was called. "I'll waste it." I replied, quietly.

His deep gray eyes collected my own as he stared into them. "You're getting too skinny."

"That's a good thing where I'm from." I retorted, trying to get him off my back. Why can't he just leave me the hell alone? He may have saved me from getting shot by an arrow, but I wasn't about to bow down to him. And why does he care if I starve? That would be one less mouth for him to feed.

"Is it really? Then why were you plumper when I found you?" He asked.

"Time travel does that to you. I'm surprised your _people_ haven't invented it yet." I snapped. This hunger in my stomach wouldn't let me think straight. Judging by his eyes, he did not like how I said people.

He opened his mouth as if to speak, but then closed it. "I'm going hunting," he said and got up from his chair. He took off out the door.

It was a Sunday, a Katniss day. Now that she was off in the Games, Gale's been trying to keep her family alive as well as his own. Starvation seemed to claim the lives of many here in the Seam. I got up too and decided to follow him. He was already out the door, but I managed to keep up. Gale kept walking until he reached the gap under the barbed wire fence. Once he disappeared into the trees, I slipped under. My ankle had healed and my wrist was still in cast. It didn't hurt anymore, but I still had to keep it on for about a few more weeks.

Katniss's mother looked over it and said that it wasn't a bad break and would heal fairly quickly. I moved past all the bushes and trees until I finally found Gale. He was working with some vines.

"I'm going to tell the peacekeepers," I told him. Gale's head snapped upward to look at me. He stared at me as if I had grown three heads. "Surely the capitol will help me if I give them the information they want."

Gale glared. "Or just kill you."

I glowered. "I think they would understand. I have useful information."

He shook his head and gruffly replied, "Yeah well what's the use of the past? It's not like you could actually change anything."

I glared at him and crossed my arms. "Just because Katniss is off in the games, doesn't mean she's not going to come back."

He scoffed. "You don't think I know that. Katniss has strength and is fast. They won't get their hands on her, but you, you can't even take care of yourself."

That pissed me off. "Maybe if your food didn't taste like shit, maybe I could actually keep it down! And what makes you so special Tarzan? You can kill a few animals? Oh big deal, my people do that every damn day with machinery. We may not be perfect, but at least we don't send our children to fight to the death on live TV! We actually educate our children, instead of sending them off into useless mines. And women aren't treated like baby makers either!"

Gale looked a bit shocked by my outburst. The shock transformed into fury though. "At least we're not destroying the planet."

"Coal causes pollution when it's burned you idiot!" I snapped. "You know nothing of what your district produces."

He got angry at this and stood to his feet. "Fine, go to the capitol and go tell them how special you are."

"Fine," I snapped and started walking off back to the fence.

"Wrong way," he snapped and grabbed my arm roughly.

I gasped and pushed him off. "That's my bad arm!"

"That's the direction you need to take. I'm not letting you jeopardize my family." He seethed. His eyes had turned a smoky gray and they were full of hate now.

"What's your problem?" I snapped.

"You," he said. "Now get."

I grabbed his arm. "I'm not an animal. At least get some manners."

He laughed at this. "I'm the one who needs manners, take a look at you?"

"Ugh, I don't know how she puts up with you!" I said, frustrated. Gale went a sickly pale color. Great, now I must've hit a nerve judging by his expression. Hurting him wasn't my exact intention; I just wanted him to quit being a dick. I moved to put a hand on his shoulder, but he jerked away from my grasp. "I'm sorry, really. I just want to go home; can you try to understand that? I don't mean to judge you or your people; it's just all really scary. And you're right, I am a coward, I couldn't hurt anyone. You don't have to worry Gale, because I'm going and I would never intentionally put your family in danger. I hope Katniss wins." Gale didn't say anything as I turned away. I put one foot forward and began to walk. His rough hand seized my shoulder.

"Wait, don't go. I'm sorry too." He admitted and bit his bottom lip slightly.

That looked insanely cute, wait…no way! I refuse to think of Gale as cute. He may be handsome. but he wasn't someone I'd actually consider dating. He was all rugged and hunter like. We were complete opposites, but oddly I felt so drawn. He was like Ben & Jerry's to me. Besides, I still had some feelings for Nico, even if he was gone and never to return. "Gale, I-I," I stammered as he inched closer.

He brushed my medium length bangs from my green eyes and whispered gently, "Don't apologize."

I just nodded. His hand gently grazed my cheek as he did this, and I bet he was oblivious to this. To this? And what exactly was I feeling right now. What is this? I felt the familiar flutter in the pit of my stomach whenever I got nervous. His slight touch had this very effect on me, and it was scaring the hell out of me too!

Gale's smoky eyes returned to their deep crisp gray as he moved back from me. He rubbed the back of his neck and glanced back at his vines. "I should take you back."

I shook my head. "No, I should go though. I should find Nico."

He scoffed at that. Great, big head was returning. "Good luck, I bet a pack of wild dogs got to him already."

My eyes widened at this and Gale just laughed. "I'm only joking Selena, well it's a possibility actually. Hopefully he can climb trees."

My eyes began to tear up and that's when a sob shook my shoulders. "He can't be. Nico's all I had left."

Gale was standing in front of me in an instant. He wrapped me up in a hug. His warm strong hands seized my torso and pulled me against his firm chest. "Selena, he's not for you. Nico doesn't deserve you."

I sobbed. "But I need him!" Thinking of Nico was making the numbness in my heart fade, but it brought on pain. I rather be numb than feel this agony that was literally breaking me into pieces. I felt weak and tired from the lack of food. I wanted nothing more but to just cry into Gale's arms. He felt so strong and confident, which puzzled me deeply since Katniss is gone.

Loneliness is what we had in common. It's the one thing that must be driving us together. "Gale, don't."

He sighed and let go. "Then tell me how to help. I'm not going to just stand and watch you cry. It's bad enough seeing you turn to bones."

I just cried. "I just wish this would end. I need to get home and now that Nico's gone, I probably will never get back."

Gale sighed. "Here, you're shaking real bad. Let me just get you back to the house so you can take a nap."

I allowed him to reproach me and pick me up into his arms. "Fine, but when I'm stronger, I will find Nico and I will go home."

"Sure," he said and then with that, I let sleep overcome my pain and throbbing head.

Nico was in my dreams. I don't why but it was like he was communicating with me almost. He sat in a lawn chair and his long arm was extended forward. He was beckoning me to follow him, and I did. He started running and I chased after him like a school girl with a crush. Nico kept a fast pace so it was hard for me to keep up with him, but I managed this.

We stopped in front of a door. It was a pale door with a sock tied around the knob. What was it they say about socks tied around door knobs? Oh yeah! I remember now, it means that someone's getting it on inside there. I gave Nico a glanced and he just gave me his signature crooked smile. He opened the door before I could protest.

There was a familiar man on top of a girl. The girl looked exactly like me, except she wasn't moving. Was she asleep? Wait if that girl is me, then who is the person viewing this? The dream spun and suddenly I was no standing next to Nico, I was the girl, I was me. I wanted to thrash and tell the person to stop, but for some odd reason I couldn't move. My eyes were heavy and my head was at a constant buzz. I managed to open them and it was him, Nico. Nico was the man on top of me.

I awoke with a scream. I could feel the layers of sweat on my pale skin as I tossed the sheets off me. Gale was at my side in an instant. His hair was messy from sleep and his eyes were wide. I started sobbing before I could stop myself. That party I went to. I remember waking up next to Nico and being sore. Nico lied to me! He said that we didn't do anything and that I was imagining things. He promised that nothing had happened and I believed the bastard thinking that he would never lie to me. He must have put something in my drink and as the realization hit me, so did a bunch of heavy sobs.

I couldn't breathe properly. The Seam air wasn't that clean and being from Arizona might help a little but not that much. Dust is a lot thinner than coal. "Nico!" I sputtered.

Gale shushed me with one of his long fingers. "He's not here, its okay."

"No it's not okay!" I screamed at him. "It's never going to be okay! He lied to me, and, and, I just can't believe how stupid I am!" Really, my brain must have turned to mush and now that I realize what really happened that night at the party, I felt completely sick. There was no evidence of losing my virginity. I remember checking my underwear at home and they were free of any blood. Wait, Nico must be a lot smarter than I thought. It was a girl's room, the room we fell asleep in. I can't believe this! How could he do this to me? I cried out and gripped the rough canvas sheets. Before I knew it he had me on his lap and was rocking me gently.

"Hey calm down. He can't get to you, I'm here. Do you want me to check under the bed for monsters?" He asked me.

I couldn't help but let out a strain laugh. "Monsters are the least of my problems."

Gale nodded and wrapped his strong arms around me. I felt sudden warm and security as he did this. My eyes no longer dripped tears and I found myself actually calming down. "Gale, thank you."

He nodded. "It's no problem. I do this for Posy when she has nightmares."

Nightmares, my god how I wish this could have been a nightmare. In a sense it was, but it actually did happen to me. "Do you ever wish you could change something?" I asked quietly.

"Yes, all the time. I wish I could take my family out of here and go live off in the woods." He replied.

I looked into those deep gray orbs and knew he was telling the truth. "I wish I never met him." I sobbed and I just couldn't keep it in any longer. I told him every single thing I could remember about that night. Gale seemed so shocked about this but he just listened real good and squeezed my hand in his at the hard parts. "I feel so stupid for actually believing him." I sobbed and he just hugged me tighter to his chest.

"I'll kill him," he whispered into my ear. "No one will ever hurt you like that again."

"God I'm just a slut!" I cried and buried my face in his chest. I was ruining his shirt, but at that moment I simply didn't care.

Gale pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Selena, please don't cry anymore."

There was that want again. I wanted to kiss Gale and make this pain disappear, but I would only be using him and that's not fair to him, or Katniss. But why should she care, if she clearly keeps kissing Peeta Mellark in the games?

"I promise that he won't ever hurt you again." Gale said.

And with that the door broke open and a bunch of peacekeepers were surrounding us.

**How's that for a cliff hanger? Oh I just love this fanfic so I should be updating quite frequently, unlike with the rest of my fanfics. Thanks for reading and some reviews would be nice. I haven't had a single one and I just hope your enjoying the story. Let me know what you think!**

**~Air~**


	4. Twisting Gears

Gale kept his arms around me as the peacekeepers tried to pry him off of me. I didn't want him to let go. "Gale!" I cried out as they finally pulled us apart.

"Selena, it'll be fine. Just keep quiet!" He ordered gently and that's when one of the peacekeepers knocked him out.

Gale fell to the floor and I cried out for him. "Please, I haven't done anything wrong. Why are you doing this?"

"Orders from President Snow and don't try to struggle." One of the peacekeepers said.

I backed away, but instead they seized both of my arms and ushered me forward. I had no choice but to walk with them as we left Gale's house. Hazelle had her other three children with her and she looked just as scared as me. "I'll be okay!" I called out to her. "Go help Gale!"

She nodded at this. One peacekeeper stayed back to help assist, maybe they weren't all that bad? Humph, I seriously doubt this. Once outside in the smoky haze of District 12, the peacekeepers took me to some building. I ignored all the stares and whispering that I heard on the way there. The peacekeepers sat me in a chair once inside the justice building.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked.

"Nothing, yet," one of them slurred, looking me up.

Self-consciously I wrapped my arms around my thin night gown. At least it went down to my ankles that way the pervert couldn't look at me so much. I thought back on how I first got here. It may have only been weeks, but it seemed a lot longer than that. The peacekeepers remained quiet as I waited for whatever was coming. A man with white hair and pale blue eyes appeared. He looked at me and smiled.

"You must be Selena."

I nodded my head. "What's this about, I haven't done anything wrong."

"Of course you haven't sweetheart, now follow me." He said reassuringly.

I didn't quite trust this man, but what choice did I have? I followed him and he took me outside. That's when I saw the train and my instincts were suddenly ignited within me. Without a minute to breath, I was whisked into the arms of the man and something burned my nose before I could respond. I thrashed wildly, but it was only useless. I was out in seconds.

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes to see that not only were my hands tied, but also my feet. I had something over my eyes and could not see a thing. I felt my heart pump loudly in my chest and I shuddered at the thought of where I might be taken to. The Capitol? That's the place that Gale and Katniss first thought <em>we <em>came from. _We,_ great that's all I need right now. I want to get my mind off that creep, and having these thoughts about him was not going to help that cause.

"Is anyone there?" I croaked out. My throat was dry from sleep and I could feel discomfort in my nostrils. What had that man enclosed over my nose? I pondered this for a few minutes since I wasn't getting a response from anyone. And then it hit me! He must have placed some alcohol on that dainty rag and that was what knocked me out cold.

"Seriously, I could use the bathroom now." I yelled out, hoping someone might hear me. Wherever I am, I am clearly not in District 12, but instead probably on the train. I could faintly hear the noise of tracks being hit. I licked my dry lips and suddenly felt annoyed that I didn't have any chap stick or lip gloss. Do they even make that anymore?

I heard the sound of a sliding door and the steps of feet. "Who's there?" I asked.

No one said anything, but instead soft hands touched my face. I jerked back, but the hands persisted until the covering on my eyes was removed. A girl with long brown hair and big eyes stood. She looked real pretty in my opinion and I couldn't help but envy her ringlets. I always have wanted ringlet type hair. "Oh sorry," I muttered. "I didn't realize you were just removing the blindfold." I said this as I looked at the cloth in her hands. _Yup, it's definitely a blindfold alright._ The girl continued to move in silence.

She walked away and went over to a dial pad. Her fingers punched in several numbers and there it was. I could see the steam float up from the plate as she came back over to me and set it down on a table next to me. She got out a fork and stabbed a slice of potato. I shook my head in protest.

She gave me a pleading glance. I didn't want to be rude to the girl because she seemed real sweet. Other than her silence, she didn't seem to be a threat. _But really, was being real quiet a sign of danger Selena? _I asked myself mentally and just shook my head. _Stop being so damn paranoid and just accept the food._ _She only wants to help._ The real problem was whether or not I would gross her out. I wonder if I could keep down the food. The Seam food was not compatible with my digestive system, but that must be because I'm not from this time era or this particular region. "I don't think I can stomach it." I told her truthfully.

The girl nodded. She moved the plate away and went back to the dial pad. She came back with some broth looking soup and a few crackers. I gave her my best smile, even though I was still scared of what was yet to come. "It's not poisoned is it?"

She shook her head and dipped a cracker in the soup. After drenching the cracker in the soup's juices, the girl plopped in her mouth to chew. I shuddered as I saw that she had no tongue. Before I could say something and question this, the door flew open. Three emotions came to me when I saw the familiar person standing in the doorway. Hate, love, and betrayal, were the three feelings I felt for Nico Cortez.

**Once again with the annoying cliff hanger we all hate. Kind of sort, I know but I want to know whose reading my story and so far only a few people have reviewed. The more reviews, the sooner I repost. Thanks for the great feedback and I hope you keep reading. Be gentle when reviewing, this is my first Hunger Games fanfic.**

**~Air~**


	5. Safe and Sound

_**This chapter is inspired by the song Safe and Sound from the Hunger Games soundtrack.**_

Nico smiled at me and took me into his arms. I was too stun to respond at first, but using the little will I had left in me, I pushed Nico away. "Don't touch me." I practically spat at him. He gathered me back in his arms and held me tight to him.

"Your mine Selena and keep in mind that I've got power now. Don't you read at all?" He whispered into my ear. His breath sent chills down my spine, but it was out of fear instead of lust.

I gave him a bewildered glance and shook my head no. "What are you talking about?"

"The Hunger Games, it's real. It came true, that or we are in the books' world, but I think that the author predicted what would happen to America." He stated.

I gulped. "What are you talking about?" I asked. Nico's accusations were not making any sense to me, and I was determined to find out where he was getting at. "I've never even heard of the Hunger Games."

Nico laughed and tucked some of my red hair behind my ear. "Well sweetheart, that's because you never read."

I pushed him off of me. "Go to hell."

Nico flashed his sharp white teeth. "Play nice Selena. Let's get you out of those clothes."

I backed away from him and he lashed his arm out instead, pulling me sharply against his chest. I could feel it contract as he breathed. "I'm fine with these clothes."

"I think you're a bit too covered up for my taste. Remember those short-shorts you wore to the party?" He said with a rugged smirk.

My eyes took in his blue sinister ones as I grasped what he meant. Nico actually was admitting to the party, well I think he is. "Shall we have a repeat?"

I glowered. "No, and why are you talking like some majestic being?"

"Because I'm in training for the position of the president of the Capitol," He boasted. Nico pushed the sleeve of my lent pasty dress down.

"Nico don't—" I began, but was silenced as his lips came into contact with mine. The kiss was hard and quite foreign, even though I've kissed him before. This wasn't the type of kiss he usually gave me though. He forced my mouth open and pinned me onto the bed that was in this room. I tried to scream, but his hand clamped down on my lips to muffle it. I kept trying to voice my protest, but Nico just wouldn't let me.

I struggled against him as his hands pushed their way up my thighs and to my panties. He brought his cold lips down on mine and pushed his tongue into my mouth. His kisses were gross to me now and I felt panic raise within me, as I tried desperately to stop Nico from raping me. He managed to get clothes off as he fumbled with his own. I remembered something my mother told me awhile back.

She said that if I was ever in this situation, that I should try and hurt my predator. I brought my knee up, just before he could catch it, and kneed Nico straight in the balls. He cussed as I rolled off the bed and dashed to the door. Nico's hand pulled at my long hair and I cried out from the pain. "Help!" I screamed out.

He silenced my pleading and then thrust my body straight to the bed. He pushed my face down into the blankets of the bed and I heard the unzipping of a zipper. I tried to crawl away but his hands held me down. I felt something hard against my bottom and I cried out. "Please, Nico. Don't do this."

"Shut up, bitch." He seethed and slammed into my end. I couldn't help but cry. It hurt a lot and it wasn't like Nico was being gentle with me. He moved faster and I felt his hands grip my bare breasts. I sobbed as he took me like a man. How many rape scenes have I seen in a movie? Far too many, since my mom wanted me to know the risks that women have, especially since my dad is famous. I would never have thought that I would be here. The thought would have never crossed my mind, that Nico Cortez would hurt me like he is now, at least not again. Gale was so wrong and obviously he couldn't save me from this either.

Nico finally released his grip on my breasts and slid out from my butt. "Turn over for me," he said out of breath.

I didn't move. I felt sick and weak. I wanted to just die, but that wish wouldn't be granted. "Selena, turn over." He repeated firmly.

I ignored his words and felt Nico lift me up so I would face him. "Baby, I didn't want to hurt you, but you pissed me off."

I again, kept quiet. I didn't want his apologies, because they were just lies. "Leave me alone."

He pulled me into his lap. "Honey, you don't mean that. You're just upset." He kissed my lips softly. "I just, I don't exactly know what came over me." He whispered. His hands cascaded down my back and he pulled me against him.

"Are you going to kill me?" I asked. His face distorted in sorrow and he shook his head.

"Of course not Selena, you're going to be my wife."

His words made my stomach flip-flop. "Shut up!" I screamed at him and tried to claw at his face with my nails.

Nico caught my hands in his and laced our fingers together. "You'll see in time what I can give you. The Capitol is a beautiful place and I've seen it with my own eyes. Everyone is beautiful and soon you will be too. I mean you are already beautiful, but your will get even prettier. Besides, they have stylists and you could have any kind of clothing you want." Nico said, as he tried to soothe me.

Tears dripped down my cheeks and his lips kissed them away. "I promise to make proper love to you next time. Here, let's get some sleep. We have a big day tomorrow. We should arrive at the Capitol tomorrow morning." Nico whispered into my ear. He kissed me deeply, even though I didn't respond.

I fell into a deep sleep, despite the fears that were crawling within my own skin. One thing was certain; I probably would never go home or see my family ever again. If Nico wants me and has all this power that he claims he does, than I would not be going anywhere for a very long time.

**So it's kind of short, but I wanted to post as quickly as possible. Thanks for the reviews and keep me posted on what you all think so far. This is my first Hunger Games fanfic so be nice when reviewing.**

**~Air~**


	6. Refugee and A Friend

My body was sore in places that I didn't even want to think about. My face felt hot and sweaty from the blankets that were currently covering me. _And Nico was there_, stroking me with his calloused hands. _Why won't he just go away? Why does this have to happen to me? Can't he just…well I supposed it doesn't matter what I think. _My hands moved to push myself out of his tight grasp.

"Where are you going?" he asked groggily.

"To the bathroom." I stated. Nico raised a single eyebrow at me, but shrugged. He released his grip and I was able to slip out of bed. I kept the sheets wrapped securely around my body so that I could avoid those dark sinister eyes. I didn't look back as I closed the door behind me. My skin felt sticky and gross. I just completely wanted out of my own skin. I let the blankets drop and looked at myself in the mirror.

_Whoa,_ I really have loss weight. I was skinny to begin with, but this was extreme. I could see how prominent the bones of my rib cage were and quickly looked away from my own reflection. The shower was complicated to operate, but at least it wasn't a bathtub like the one Gale's family had back in District 12. I pressed one of the buttons, which caused soap to squirt out and into my eye. I screeched and covered my eyes with my hand. It burned, _real bad._ Nico appeared in the bathroom in an instant and saw me hoping up and down.

"What happened?" he asked. His voice actually sounded concern, but I doubt Nico actually cared about me.

"I got soap in my eye!" I said and moved quickly to the sink to splash water in my eye.

"Here, let me help." Nico said.

I pushed his hands away. "I can do it, just leave me alone Nico."

He sighed. "I'm sorry about last night, alright? I just got jealous."

The pain in my eye was gradually decreasing and I felt thankful for that. "Oh yeah, tell me all about it." I said sarcastically.

Nico cleared his throat. "First, are you okay? Do you need some eye drops?"

I shook my head. "I'm fine, just say what you were about to say."

Nico nodded and rolled his lips together before speaking. He had the decency to pull on some shorts before coming into the bathroom, so he was no longer naked. "After you shower, _okay? _Here I'll show you how it works."

I couldn't believe Nico right now. He was actually being nice to me. I watched as his fingers stabbed the dials and poof the shower was actually spraying out water. "This button is for a washcloth and the red one if for soap. The blue and white are for shampoo and conditioner."

I nodded. "What are you doing?" I asked him.

Nico stared at me blankly. "What do you mean?"

I let out an exasperated scream. He just stared at me as if I was insane. "Why are you being nice, don't you want to punish me?"

Nico raked his hands through his dark hair. His hair was slightly messy from sleep, but overall he still was attractive. I just didn't want to feel like that for him, especially after how he hurt me last night. "Selena, I love you. I really do. I'm just mad about a lot of things right now and I didn't want to do what I did last night." He paused briefly. "Sometimes, I just can't control myself and you make it even harder for me to keep my cool. You're so beautiful and special; I just wish that I could be a better man for you."

I didn't have any words for that. "Get out," I said, my voice cracking. Nico tried to touch me, but I pushed him away. "Just get out; I'm not going to play your mind games anymore."

Nico sighed. "Fine Selena, don't believe me. I get that I upset—" I cut his words off though.

"No, you don't get what you've done to me. You destroyed me last night, now get out!" I shrieked at him and grabbed the nearest object. I flung a soap container at him and Nico dodged it just in time. It hit the wall and shards of glass fell to the ground.

"Your hostile, I'll come back later." With that, Nico left me in peace. I got into the shower and just cried. So many tears swarmed down my cheeks and joined the water that cascaded to the drain. My face felt hot from the steam of the shower and my skin was stickier than before. I didn't stop crying until the water finally shut off. I turned to see the girl who had tried to get me to eat. She had a towel and kept her eyes closed.

"T-Thanks," I stuttered and took the white towel from her. She nodded and gave me a smile. Her teeth were white and straight, which surprised me since she didn't have a tongue.

"What time is it?"

She held up ten fingers. "Morning or night?"

She made a stretching motion, which must mean morning. "Is he still gone?"

She nodded. Her hands beckoned for me to follow her. I did what she told me and we left the bathroom. A soft purple colored dress was laid out on the bed. It had a simple trim to it and yet still had style to it. There were several sparkles on the neckline of the dress's collar. I smiled and thanked her for showing me the dress. Her hands moved forward as if to say, _Well aren't you going to try it on?_ I nodded and let the towel fall. She was kind enough to turn around too so I had some privacy. Undergarments were by the dress and thankfully they were comfortable looking. I dressed and slipped the dress over me. The girl helped zip up the dress and she clasped her hands together again. I knew what this meant. "I think it looks pretty too." I couldn't help but sob though. She wrapped me into a hug. "Why does this have to happen to me?" I could feel her pat my back.

"I mean, I thought he would be better than this, but I was a stupid girl to think so." I said, trying to breathe through my hiccupping sobs. She held me closer to her. After a while, I finally quit bawling and I pulled away from her. "You know, I don't even know your name. I'm Selena Marts." I held out my hand.

She gave me a sad smile, but shook my hand. "It's okay if you can't tell me." Then it hit me! "Grapes, does that food menu have some on it?"

She grinned at the idea and went to go operate the strange machine. My new friend returned with a plate of fruit. Grapes were all over the plate as well as some strawberries, oranges, banana, and kiwi. The girl took a few grapes and spelled at her name.

_Kayma Fallen. _I gave Kayma a big smile. "_See, _it worked!"

She grinned and that's when the door opened. Nico was dressed in a classic black tux and the pocket of its jacket held a white rose.

I thought ahead of time and had already jumbled up the grapes so Nico couldn't see Kayma's writing. "Are you ready to go?" Nico asked.

I didn't reply to him, but just got up from the bed. Kayma handed me some shoes and picked up the plate of fruit. She disappeared out the door and didn't look back. I bet Nico wasn't too keen on me mingling with the so-called servants. Kayma was not my servant though. She was my friend, my only friend. Gale was back in District 12 and clearly all my old friends are dead. Time travel sucks big time and I could only hope that things would get better.

"You look beautiful Selena," Nico commented.

I shrugged and felt him take me into his arms after I put my shoes on. "We have appearances to maintain so try to act in love once we're in the Capitol."

I wanted to scream at him and tell that I would never be happy in the Capitol. I rather live in District 12 than live with him. I wiggled out of his embrace and he just sighed at my actions. "I'm not going to hurt you. How many times do I have to tell you Selena?" His hand rose up as if to hit me, but he recoiled it and moved away from me. He shook violently and I backed away from him.

"GET OUT NOW, BEFORE I LOSE CONTROL!" He shouted at me and I took off out the door. I moved fast until I bumped into an older gentleman. He had white hair and I could tell that something was off by him because of his eyes. They were too blue and looked faintly evil.

"Ah, you must be Selena Cortez."

I shook my head. "No, Selena Marts."

He chuckled. "That's right; the wedding is coming up, isn't it?"

I gave him a sigh. "Unfortunately." I just remembered that Nico said that I'd be his wife here in the capitol. "If you don't mind, I was just leaving."

The old man caught my hand. "Aren't you forgetting something?"

I felt my stomach churn from his presence and his lingering hand on my skin. "No, should I be?"

He chuckled. "Nico said you were funny, I should have taken his word for it. You're quite beautiful as well. Oh and Selena, have a nice day." He said. There was something off about the way he ended that last sentence, which caused me to squirm. The creepy man disappeared and I saw that he dropped something on the floor. _A white rose._

**Kind of short, sorry but I like the ending of this last sentence. Some more reviews would be lovely so I can see if anyone cares if I keep posting. ;)**


	7. Simple Wedding

**Selena's POV:**

Time in the Capitol flew by quickly. I was sitting on a chair and two Avox girls were doing my hair for my so-called wedding. I shuddered at the very thought of having to walk down the aisle to meet Nico. Lately, he's been in a hot and cold mood. One moment he is nice and kind, and the next his emotions evaporate into anger and irritation. It was quite frightening too and I couldn't help clench my fingers to my sides. The Avox girls weren't oblivious to my fear. I kind of been venting to them lately. These two girls were our servants and since he likes me naturally, he didn't hire any stylists for the wedding.

The blonde hair girl, who I later learned her name is Nina, gave me a pat on the shoulder. Juliana, the girl with the most beautiful blue eyes that I've ever seen, was still combing my hair. Through the mirror in front of me I saw her smile at me. This made me happy, at least once all of this is over I will still have my two friends. They are my only friends in this dreadful capitol. I can see why Katniss and Gale were so bitterly against this place. I hate it just as much, perhaps even more. Juliana finished combing and she assembled my hair into an erratic French braid. It was fancy, but still natural. It's cool to know that French braids are still used, even in the future.

A knock on the door drew all of our attention to the door. Hector, Nico's personal assistant, looked skeptically at us. "Almost done? The wedding will be starting soon."

Nina held up five fingers, which caused Hector to sigh. "Alright."

He left then and they quickly helped me up. I was already bawling, but they didn't care. Both my friends wrapped me up into a warm embrace. "Thank you." I whispered, once I finally made myself calm down.

I was dressed in a white dress with a simple trim and veil. My friends had to stay behind and all I could do was apologize for Nico's selfishness. Hector escorted me to the Capitol Hall, where the wedding would take place. It wasn't anything fancy since Nico wasn't the type to dress up and parade around like other people here in the Capitol. He smiled as Hector walked me down to him. I cringed as he took my hand in his. Nico pressed a kiss to my hand and waved Hector off.

"You look beautiful Selena." He said. I tried my best not to notice his constant stare on me. The man who is marrying us wore a dark suit and had elaborate sea green colored hair. He said the typical marriage vows and gave Nico permission to kiss me. I wasn't even asked if I wanted to marry him, and clearly I did not. Nico must have specifically given the man orders not to ask me for permission. Nico lifted my veil up and looked into my green eyes. His hand felt warm as he stroked my cheek with one of his long fingers.

"I love you Selena," he said and kissed me deeply. I felt his lips graze my lips more than necessary and I think it was to show that he had a power over me.

I pulled away and tried not to cry. It was true, whether I liked it or not. _Nico possessed a power over me._ He was calling the shots, _not me._ His arm clutched mine as he walked us down the aisle and out of the court house. All we had to do was prick our fingers on the way out and that's how the marriage was determined. They didn't sign papers like they do in my time. This way, if I were to go to some other district, it would be known that I'm married. In fact, there was no ring exchange either. I glanced down at my bare finger and couldn't help but be thankful for that. Most importantly I hated the name change. Nico had given instruction for my name to be changed to Selena Cortez. Once we were home, Nico took me into his arms. He stroked my back.

"I know it's been hard for you to adjust to Capitol life." He whispered. His hands stroked my back and cupped my cheek so I would have to look at him.

"No kidding," I replied. He could hear the sarcasm in my voice, which caused his eyes to turn sinister. "So no rings then. I guess that will make you happy."

He glared before saying anything. "Selena, have in mind that you are my wife now. You will submit to me. There will be no more childish games." He said gruffly. "Also, it's different in the Capitol. You get to pick the ring, not me."

"Great, but I still don't understand you. One minute you tell me you can't control yourself and the next you tell me what to do and that you're the boss." I snapped.

He sat us down on the couch and took my hand in his. "I can't explain everything to you right now. You just have to be patient with my mood swings. I'm not going to make you have sex with me, so you can go to bed."

I rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

Nico's eyes watched me as I retreated to my room. He was the one who decided all this, not me. _And who has a wedding at night anyway? _I'm more of a day time person, but they are Nico's decisions, not mine.

**Gale's POV:**

The games are over, which means Katniss and Peeta are returning to District 12. Two victors in one game was the result of this year's 74th Hunger Games. I couldn't wait to see her again and tell her what had happened to Selena. She would not believe it. My mother kept bugging me to get my mind off of Selena, but I couldn't. Selena Marts may be girly and annoying, but there was just something about her. It was as if Katniss Everdeen wasn't the girl I wanted to marry anymore. I want Selena and I want to see her now, but that wouldn't happen just yet. My hands were working on a snare at the moment and lately hunting has been good. I've got lots of rabbits and also caught a buck the other day all on my own.

Parcel Day was also something to look forward to. No one would be going hungry for awhile now in District 12. I'd be working in the mines as soon as Katniss returns, but for now I'm still hunting. Now that I'm eighteen and was no longer eligible to participate in the annual hunger games, I could actually work in the mines. More money meant more food, and my family was in desperate need of it. I had five people to feed, well six including myself. I finished with my snares and took off. I had several dead rabbits in my hands, which were caught from yesterday's snares.

I made my way out from under the fence and was shocked to see a peacekeeper. He saw the rabbits in my arms. "Well Gale Hawthorne, you're quite brave."

I didn't say anything to him. Most peacekeepers kept their heads turned when it came to illegal hunting. They wanted fresh meat just as much as everyone else did.

"That girlfriend of yours, the red haired girl is your girlfriend correct?" He asked.

I glared. "Where are you getting at with this?"

He shrugged. "Just wondering if I could help a young man, like you out. Your father, he was a fair man. I liked him a lot before he died. He never tried to haggle too much."

I shook my head at him. "Help me, how?" I knew he was being truthful about my father. Both he and Katniss's father were respected in the Hob.

He smiled and that's when I realized which peacekeeper this was, _Cray._ "Well, I could help you get her back."

I struggled to try to understand him. _Why would Cray help me?_ He wasn't in debt to me in any way. This didn't make much sense to me, but I had to believe Cray. He probably was my only hope to get Selena back. "How would you be able to do that? Do you even know where she is?" I asked. I had a good idea that she's in the Capitol, but I still wasn't certain of it.

Cray scratched his arm absentmindedly. "H-m-m, well I've got friends in the Capitol. I know who took her."

My eyes widened at this. Cray knew Selena's exact whereabouts! "Where is she?" I demanded.

"Now hold on, nothing is given away for free." Cray said putting a hand up. "If you get me some meat from free then we will talk. And I'm not talking about just one time. I want a whole years' supply. You could do that, right my friend?"

It was a tough bargain, but I didn't have anything else to offer Cray. "Alright, but keep in mind that I can't control the seasons. Meat isn't always easy to find."

"Very well, but don't slack off." He said and gave me a grim smile.

We stood there for a few more seconds before he spoke up. "Selena is with Nico Cortez. Rumors say that Nico will be the next president and will be taking over for President Snow. Our president is old and he's obviously chosen the outsider for a reason. They aren't from this time, are they?"

I gulped. The two of them _did _look foreign. Plus they didn't seem to keen on anything from the districts. Katniss and I even had to explain the Hunger Games to them. "It's a possibility."

Cray laughed. "It's the truth you mean and I can confirm it. Nico told me himself. How else do think he was able to get to the Capitol?"

I glared slightly. "And you just let him take Selena too?"

He shook his head no. "Ah no, but I do admire young love. Your mother, Hazelle, how much do you know about her?"

I didn't get what he meant by this so I shrugged. "As much as I should know, she's lived in the Seam her whole life."

He chuckled. "We were in love once, who do you think Posy's father is."

I felt my stomach get sick. "Damn you, you're making that up!"

Cray shook his head. "Little Posy, is my daughter. Your mother loved your father of course, but she also loves me. She still does. You're not aware of this because she wanted you to be in the shadows."

I couldn't help it. I threw up my breakfast right on Cray. I coughed once I was finished and heard Cray's cursing as he wiped the vomit from his uniform. _Cray is my sister's father._

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it, Cray is Posy's father. Let me know what all of you think and don't be afraid to mention some ideas in a lovely review. I've had writer's block lately and once again I'm not a professional writer. So let me know if I make some mistakes that I didn't catch.<strong>

**~Air~**


End file.
